


A new star

by Cocoheart



Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blindness, Cults, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, OC, Other, Parenthood, Sad, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: Papyrus finds an poor unconscious kid lost. He decides to help him, because what else is he going to spend time on?(Oneshots of attempted fluff send help)
Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Waterfall and hiking

**Author's Note:**

> are you confused yet?
> 
> This is gonna be a bunch of oneshots, because I thought it was a funny idea for Pap to be a dad. Then a bunch of other ideas tacked on into what ever this is.
> 
> two seconds and i already editted. No, i don't have a life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the intro. I've updated it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/HbvvaP got a discord if you want it.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer

Papyrus lazily hobbled further into the woods, on guard despite his lazy form., snow around him falling haphazardly. He held his club on his shoulder, in his right hand.

The core’s lights above simulated daylight, so the infected weren’t this close to his shelter or the waterfall land to his right, across the river. It was a beautiful azure colour, rapidly rushing further into the depths of the place Papyrus dared not go.

He heard a whimper in the air, and he stopped moving. Perhaps it was a normal dog in pain.  
He saw a bright blue in head of him, and inched forward, reading his club to attack. Another whimper up ahead. He looked past the bush and saw a small figure, and as he looked harder, he widened his eyes with surprise.

A small kid tied up to a tree, wearing a bright blue tattered shirt. It’s face was pointing down, but it’s bruised feet lacked anything below it’s knees.

“Shit.” He didn’t remember knowing that word. He rushed over, dropping the club and opening his backpack. He got out his old orange sweater and wrapped it on the kid. ‘Moving target’ his hunter brain shouted back. “Kid…” on closer inspection, his blackened and terribly scarred eyes, no teeth in his mouth and starved looked terrible. He rushed back to his shelter quickly. ‘I’ll help ya kid.’ He had another to keep going with his stupid immortal life.

He didn’t notice the fresh boot prints in the snow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus lived alone in Muffet’s old bakery, his only roommate a working oven. Beside him was his dad’s old house, but the snow and vines had mostly taken it over. 

He had taken all the important stuff and transported it here. He gently placed the kid on his makeshift bed behind the counter and went to the kitchen. He had beans, a very old granola bar and lots of canned food. He grabbed some bars and went over to the kid.

He swallowed and open his mouth to speak. “F-food…..eat.” He went back to the kitchen, embarrassed. He needed water anyway. He poured some into a good pot and put it on the stove. Black tubes ran underneath his foot, all originating from the oven. They went everywhere in the shelter, warming up the place immensely.

After a minute, he got a cup and added the slightly warmed water, then mixed cold water so the kid wouldn’t burn.

He remembered the waterfall monsters. How cruel they were, in their tribes and cults praising Toriel. He outwardly snorted, but it all sickened him truly. In the ruins of Snowden, no one but him lived. All alone. He made sure no one alive came to wreck his perfect paradise. His thoughts returned to the queen. He met her when he was three years old, and kept meeting her until she died. He was only seven when that happened. Toriel had a funny voice, he remembered that. How old was he now? He couldn't tell.

He went back and saw the kid curled into the shelf, food unopened. “Hey… wat...er? Water? Eat? You?” The kid’s small pinprick of light, only his right eye, was sliding everywhere. ‘He’s blind, isn’t he? Oh dear…’ He went back to the kitchen and drank from the boiling hot pot of water. He didn’t know what to do!

He snuck his head around the corner and saw them holding the cup. His face was on the ground, and he was breathing in rasply. “Safe. Trust… please?” Talking was harder than he thought. How long since he had seen his father? He wished he was here. He was so good with kids. Undyne was shy and nervous, and Alphys was loud and demanding. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want the kid to die! Looking at the kid, he seemed determined to die. 

“Hey, here.” He put his hand out. “Help?”

The kid tensed. “Here.” He slid his hand closer. The kid put his own hand out and wildly searched for his hand until he got it. Pfft!

The whoopee cushin still in useable condition made the fart sound. But the kid didn’t give any reactions to it. In fact, he frowned.  
Pap shrugged, and picked up the water. “Here.” He put it up to the kids mouth and let the kid drink the water in it. When he was done, Papyrus took the glass away and took a granola bar, opening it. “Here.”

The kid ate it without compliant. “You… okay?” God, how long has it been since he talked. So many years… 

The kid shook their head, though that took effort.

“You okay now. Yes...hm… safe!”

He stood up. “More food! Yes.” He stood up slowly and hurried outside. He would get more food so they could eat tonight! It sounded perfect to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this strange story! I've written a bunch of other stuff. Almost none of it feels right, but I won't give up!


	2. Alternate Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azures the name, living is my game
> 
> This was for class, so I hope it's not confusing lol

The first thing I noticed was the cold as I was dropped onto the snow, shivering violently. I cough as I turn to the blurry tree in front of me. The river sung in the background. When the crunch of boots was gone, I tried to stand, but my body buckles below me. I hear a dog whimper in the distance, and I have a warm feeling. I feel safe with Candy here, my golden retriever beside me. But she can’t be out here. I’m scared for us.

I knew of the infected monsters down here.

I glance around bearily, but all I see is green and white. It smells like pine, but I have never seen a pine in the dark caves. I cough. Frost begins to creep on me. It was hard to see anything.

I saw orange and a blurry face, and I’m being lifted into the air. I was suddenly tired as we we whisked away from the tree, and past the loud rushing river.

\--------  
It took a while until I saw anything but trees, but I finally made out building shapes. A door being opened, the creaking noise annoying my bruised skull. Shades of purple affronted my eyes. I am gently placed on the bed and the figure left. A new door opened, and I quickly hid under a shelf. Was this place a shop once? 

“F-food… eat.”

The person is back, but disppears quickly. It’s hot in this place, which seemed weird to me. The person was back very quickly. “Hey, wat...er? You?” I heard Candy bark, and the person lowered themself and put out a hand. I tried to take his hand, but I’m weak.

“Pfft!” He began to laugh at the joke, but I’m just confused. Candy laughs, vaguely human like, and I hear a dissapointing sigh far away. I frown. “Here.” I am given slightly warm water to drink and it tastes nice. I hear more crinkles and a tear, and I see a gronola bar in front of me. “Eat.” I ate it slowly, because I had nothing better to do.

“You… okay?” I looked away and crinkled my nose.

“Your, okay now! Yes, safe.” The figure stood up. “More food! Yes!” The stranger stomped away and left me alone. Candy barked once and whinied. I look around more and wondered what I just got us into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am selling a closed species, scorpion/dragon creatures with a past war that haunts them. Join on discord to ask me questions about stuff!
> 
> https://discord.gg/QFMJyUg


	3. Prologue part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/

Papyrus looked at the book. 'The adventures of fluffy bunny' the old faded cover read. 

The upstairs of Muffet's bakery was old. But the kid changed everything! He felt bad, so he got off his butt and did a decent job at cleaning. 

The short one sat in the well-made bed. The walls were faded pink. The window was closed, but lightens the place. It was warm.

"Ahem." He shifted in his chair. "So… any news? Waterfall?" 

"In any case. I'll read to you. This story is huge but… aha. The Strange Castle." The kid titled his head toward him. 

"The tale of the fluffy bunny. The bunny lived with his friends atop a green hill." He hadn't left the forest in so long. He wasn't paranoid. Just no reason to leave.

"One day, he saw a castle far away, and travelled to it." He waited for an answer.

"Anyway. The castle turned him away. Don't ask me. Hah. He kept trying to be friends, they kept saying no. One day, they let him in and they have a feast. But everyone there was mean and no one wanted to be friends. So he left."

The kid shuffled to look at him. Papyrus didn't look. "He tried to go home. But he took the wrong path down the forest instead. But I like forests… hm. Some meanies stole his food and he was lost." A sniffle. That wasn't from him. He blinked at the kid.

"His friend found him, and they went back home. They only did adventures together. The end! What did you think?"

"I'm hungry. Want anything?" The kid looked at the window. "I'm going to make you soup. See ya." He stood up, and walked out. But he saw the fear in the kids eyes. He sighed. 

Papyrus wasn't a very confident person. He was good at killing the infected. The stairs creaked loudly.   
Before he went to the kitchen, he spotted a thing on the ground.

The blue gem sparkled in his hands. It had an inner glow. He brought it to the light. "What's this?"

\------ -----☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go there to see the two in a picture.


	4. Short fight scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fight scene just cause

He was whistling to himself when the air changed.

Up ahead, two infected. 

One looked vaguely bunny with fur but the other were just mushrooms and buttercups layered on top of each other.

He falls back. A tree was the best cover he could find. He glances around. He moves his jaw, wondering. He sighs and jumps toward them.

Papyrus hit it square in the jaw. It fell back. Another zombie punches quickly.  
It hit empty space. But it's leg is shattered.  
The other screams in agony. Papyrus hits it quickly and runs out fast.

He didnt notice the other one.

And he didn't notice the figure with the gas mask hiding behind a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dot-an-angry-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Art, writing and hikes


End file.
